


Galactic Pursuit (fanart)

by Lady_Red



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bubble Bath, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red
Summary: The amazing and incredible vegebul_soup made this gorgeous fanart for my story Galactic Pursuit! This is from my latest chapter called Respite. This is my first fanart and I'm so excited to share it! Thank you so much vegebul_soup! You're so awesome and I love it so much!!! 😍😘💋❤️❤️❤️❤️





	Galactic Pursuit (fanart)

vegebul_soup on [ AO3 ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegebul_soup) or [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/vegebul_soup)


End file.
